undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 44
This is Issue 44 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Nick Camper is Dead". This issue is Chad-centric. 406, Nick Camper is Dead Loosing Odin was one thing. But now Nick. This is more than I can handle. The handgun that I am currently carrying is a Smith & Wesson revolver. I don’t really realize it when I take it up of my pocket, pointing it at Douglas Tallie. I feel the adrenaline pumping. I am furious right now. He killed Nick. “Chad, relax.” I hear William saying. Douglas is standing, just looking into the barrel without any special impression. His kids are standing in the end of the bedroom, watching. “Relax? He killed Nick, Will.” I bark. “Chad...” William begins, but I interrupt him. “Don’t get started on your ‘whatever happened, happened’ speech again, Will.” I say. William looks down. “I did indeed kill your friend.” Douglas says, still looking at the barrel. “But if you pull that trigger, you are no better than me.” I just look at Douglas, my eyes red of rage. “Chad.” William says.” Let’s leave.” I look at William. Ridley is already walking out of the room. As my revolver is lowered, Douglas says: “You and your people can come back here and bury your friend if you want to.” I just leave the room without answering, though I hear William saying “thank you” before leaving the room. “What do we tell Lia?” I say, breaking the uncormfortable silence filling the air. We are walking down the road, headed towards the factory again. “The truth.” Ridley mutters. “That her father was killed.” “Hey.” William says. “It was an accident.” “Sorry.” Ridley says in a sarcastic tone. “That her father was killed, by accident.” William chooses not to respond, what I find wise. Ridley is sad, and I understand that. Though, I weren’t really that close to Nick, he was a part of the family, and he will defentialy be missed. By me, by everyone. “It’s sad, y’know.” Ridley suddenly says after a while, not sarcastic anymore. “How death just takes away who we know and love, without any kind of warning.” I look at Ridley, asking “you lost anyone before the outbreak?” Ridley nods. “My parents. All of my friends. All this new world left me was Esther. Thank God for that.” I make a dry giggle, commenting: “Seems like God has been a bit lazy lately.” “Makes you think you should have stayed in Rogersville, doesn’t it?” William says. “I mean, if not for Garrett White.” Nodding, I look at William, who is walking looking at the ground. This world has changed a lot of people. Take William for one. Before the outbreak, he might have been a loving and caring father. Now he is a main defender of a post-apocalyptic group. Ridley might have been a scottish tourist or something. Now he is looking out for his girlfriend, making sure that his child will see the light. And take me. What I did before the outbreak isn’t anything to brag about. Now look at me. I am leading a group. Before the outbreak, I wouldn’t even think about mourning; now it seems like that’s all I do. We are welcomed by Texas, who instantly realizes that something is wrong. “What... where’s Nick?” Is the first thing he says. When he realize what happened, he just shake his head slowly saying; “No... please don’t tell me...” “Gather everyone.” I say, throwing my weapons and jacket on the nearest table. It doesn’t take long to gather everyone. I stand up, looking at the group. “We had another loss today... a big one.” I say, looking at Lia. “Nick Camper is dead.” Deaths *None Credits *Chad Bottom *Ridley Johnson *Lia Camper *Douglas Tallie *Texas Starr *William Seck *Kristen Tallie *Jamie Tallie Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues